Self-service computer systems have replaced assisted-service computer systems in many business environments today. For example, self-service computer systems may be found in banking, retail, hospitality, travel, entertainment, medical, and other environments.
Self-service computer systems typically provide a consistent interface for completing transactions, regardless of customer type, queue length, or other factors.
Past approaches for offering customized user experiences have required a user to log in to a self-service computer. The self-service computer retrieves stored preferences associated with the user and changes the user interface accordingly. In addition, some self-service computers display buttons to change user interface parameters, such as volume or font size, on the fly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a self-service computer with a dynamic interface that is not necessarily based upon knowing the identity of a user.